


Hopeful

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [20]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MonthofMitsuki, Part 3, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It was nice being back in his own bed after staying over at Momo’s with Iori. But as much as he’d been looking forward to it, Mitsuki was restless. After tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, he realized what was bothering him. He didn’t want to sleep alone that night.The time apart leads to a much-needed discussion on the nature of their relationship and what comes next for him and Yamato. The only problem is, does Yamato want the same thing?





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mitsuyama day!!! This fic has been in my wip folder for a while now and I'm glad I finally finished it \o/ And tbh the timing works out better since I can post it on this day and have it be part of #MonthofMitsuki!
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent because it's what I wanted to see happen while reading part 3. If I had more time, this would actually be part of a much longer fic that follows their developing relationship throughout the story. But this is just a little snippet instead. So to set this up, they're currently in a friends with benefits type of relationship at the start.
> 
> And I'm back on my bs of trying to finish these 50 prompts I started last fall lol
> 
>  **20\. Tomorrow** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> Also, I finished this is at 3 am so I apologize for any mistakes that are still there. Enjoy!

It was nice being back in his own bed after staying over at Momo’s with Iori. But as much as he’d been looking forward to it, Mitsuki was restless. After tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, he realized what was bothering him. He didn’t want to sleep alone that night.

He laid there for a few more minutes, debating about whether he should attempt it or not. It was late, and they did have the live tomorrow, so he should probably stay in bed and not bother Yamato. That was the responsible thing to do.

Except, Mitsuki didn’t feel like being responsible tonight. Not after hearing Yamato’s story and what he’s been silently dealing with this whole time. It was hard to shake the feeling of wanting to be close to him.

With his mind made up, he threw his blanket off him and swung his feet onto the floor. He didn’t bother turning on a light as he crossed the room.

He slowly opened his bedroom door and glanced around the empty, dark hallway. Everyone should be asleep by now after the eventful night they had between the company along being all together under one roof again. He stepped and gently pulled the door closed behind him.

Mitsuki padded over to Yamato’s door. It wasn’t the first time he’d snuck over in the middle of the night, but it was a first in terms of not seeking anything out of it. His fist hovered in front of the door for a moment before he softly knocked.

“Yamato-san?” he said, voice just above a whisper.

If Yamato didn’t answer, that was fine. Mitsuki would just return to his room and pretend this never happened.

He held his breath as he waited, listening for any sounds of movement on the other side. After a moment, he heard Yamato approach the door.

The door opened, and Yamato braced his arm against the doorframe as he stared down at Mitsuki.

“It’s late, Mitsu. Can what it wait until tomorrow?” he asked.

Mitsuki’s resolve faltered for a moment. Yamato looked exhausted standing there before him and he should just let him rest on his own. But Mitsuki was tired of holding back now.

“Nope, because I’m sleeping here tonight. Move.”

Yamato straightened up, taken aback by Mitsuki’s tone. “You’re a bit more forward than usual. Think it’s a good idea for that tonight? We do have the live tomorrow.”

Mitsuki felt his face heat up at the implication. “I didn’t mean _that!_ ”

“ _Shhh_ , keep your voice down or you’ll wake the others!”

“Then move and let me in already.”

Yamato stepped to the side and held the door open wider for Mitsuki to enter. “So, you really just want to share a bed tonight?” he asked as he closed the door.

Mitsuki crossed his arms against his chest. It sounded dumb when he said it like that. “Got a problem with it?” he asked.

Yamato shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Mitsuki watched Yamato return to his bed, a bit surprised at how nonchalant he was about it. To be fair, Mitsuki didn’t consider how Yamato would react to such a request but was relieved it didn’t bother him.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Yamato asked.

“Oh, right.”

Mitsuki crossed the room and slid on to the bed next to Yamato. As usual, he took the spot on the edge since it was easier for him to leave the following morning. But tonight, that wasn’t a high priority for Mitsuki. He just wanted to be close to Yamato and reassure himself that everything was alright between them again.

Yamato was propped up on his elbow, waiting for Mitsuki to settle in before he turned out the lamp next to the bed. His glasses were still on, as usual when Mitsuki stayed over in his room, and Mitsuki knew he was waiting until the light was off before removing them. Never giving Mitsuki the chance to see him without them on.

When Mitsuki didn’t make a move to turn off the light, Yamato leaned over to get it himself.

Mitsuki said, “Wait.”

Yamato glanced down at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Can I see you without your glasses?” he tentatively asked.

Yamato glanced to the side then sighed. “I guess that was an inevitable question.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Mitsuki quickly added.

Yamato was already reaching up to remove his glasses. “No point in hiding anymore since it’s all out in the open now. Not that there’s anything worth seeing.”

He folded the frames and set them on the nightstand. He moved back to his spot and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek against his fist. Despite acting like he didn’t care, Yamato still avoided Mitsuki’s gaze.

Mitsuki rolled onto his stomach and gazed at Yamato. Right away, he could see the family resemblance he tried so desperately to hide. He kept that comment to himself, knowing that was the last thing the older man wanted to hear.

Instead, Mitsuki reached out and brushed the bangs out of Yamato’s eyes and trailed his fingers down his cheek.

“I’ve got to admit, it’s different seeing you without your glasses but it’s not a bad look. Your eyes are beautiful.”

Yamato gave a sardonic laugh. “If you say so.”

Mitsuki pulled his hand back and tried not to take the dismissive words personally. It was still going to be a sore topic for Yamato even if he was now open about it.

Without another word, Yamato leaned back over and turned off the light, casting the room in darkness. With the faint glow of lights from outside peeking in along the edge of the curtain, Mitsuki watched Yamato adjust his position.

There was still a bit of space between them in the small bed, but Mitsuki was hesitant to scoot closer.

Mitsuki could never understand Yamato’s family situation. He grew up in a supporting and loving family, away from the entertainment world. A world he chose to enter while Yamato was forced into its surroundings. It was no way for a child to grow up.

Although it was late, and they should be sleeping, Mitsuki couldn’t stop himself from voicing his thoughts.

“I understand now why you didn’t want me to meet your family and kept this all to yourself. But you know, while you can’t choose the family you’re born into, you can choose your friends. And we’ll always be here to support you.”

The “I will be here” went unspoken. Mitsuki was still unsure where their relationship stood right now. Could he even call this a relationship? They never put a label to it and toed the line between friends with benefits and something more up until their fight.

Yamato opened his eyes and met his gaze but remained silent.

“I meant it before when I said I couldn’t hate you,” Mitsuki continued, wanting to fill the silence with more words. Otherwise, he didn’t know what else to do. “We’re still in this together, right?”

Yamato opened his mouth but closed it before speaking. Mitsuki waited as he found the words he was looking for.

“I don’t understand why you still bother with me after I’ve kept you at arm’s length for so long,” Yamato said, dodging the question.

Mitsuki should have expected that and started to counter it when Yamato continued.

“As I said earlier, I didn’t want to drag everyone into my mess of a life. I shouldn’t have been here in the first place given my motives. I was worried about what would happen if it got out, especially you as selfish as that sounds. I didn’t want to hurt you, Mitsu.”

“I’m tougher than I look, old man,” Mitsuki said.

Yamato snorted. “Yeah, you proved that when you hit me.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. I kind of deserved it.”

Mitsuki agreed but didn’t voice that. Now wasn’t the time when Yamato was willing to open up about himself.

“I’ll admit, I’ve tried not to give much thought to what’s been going on between us because I figured I’d end up hurting you in the end,” Yamato continued, looking away from Mitsuki. “You’re too good of a person to be with someone like me.”

“Or maybe I’m the kind of person you need,” Mitsuki interrupted. “Don’t I get a say in that?”

“Mitsu –”

He pressed on. “I take part of the responsibility for not trying to discuss what’s going on between us when we started sleeping together because I was afraid it would end if I did. I like you, Yamato, a lot. And you deserve someone who cares about you. I’m not saying a relationship will fix everything but having someone who lo- cares for you will help.”

Yamato was quiet for a few minutes and Mitsuki waited for him to speak. He didn’t mean to bring up such a heavy topic for them right now, but he felt some better to finally get it off his chest.

“You want an actual relationship between us?” Yamato asked.

Mitsuki couldn’t see his expression or decipher any meaning from his neutral tone. This could go one of two ways but Mitsuki was hopeful on which one it would be.

“Yes,” he replied.

Yamato took a deep breath. “You say that so quickly like it’s the easiest thing in the world.”

Mitsuki thought about it for a second, then said, “Because it is.”

He really wished he could see Yamato’s reaction to that.

“It won’t be easy though. This is extremely risky. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m ready for something like this.”

Both were valid points that couldn’t be ignored. And Mitsuki wanted Yamato to be comfortable with this just as much as he was. However, he didn’t want to give up on it as well if Yamato wanted the same thing.

“We can go slow with it and see how you feel. Take it in moderation.”

“Are you throwing my words back at me?”

“Maybe?” Mitsuki chuckled. “So, what do you say?”

He held his breath until Yamato said, “I still think there are better options out there than me, but okay.”

“That’s a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

Mitsuki grinned. “Can I kiss you?”

“After everything we’ve done, now you ask?”

He ignored Yamato’s teasing words and leaned over, closing the final gap between them. It didn’t go as smoothly as Mitsuki thought, missing Yamato’s lips since he couldn’t see too well. They managed to get it right on the third try and one kiss led to another.

It didn’t take long for the slow kisses to heat up and become more desperate. Probably a release of all the pent-up feelings from their time apart.

Before he knew it, Mitsuki was situated on top of Yamato, straddling his waist with Yamato’s hands gripping his ass. He hadn’t expected it to escalate like this since it really wasn’t his intention to sleep with Yamato that night.

With the last shred of sense Mitsuki had kicked in, he pulled back. Both were panting hard and Mitsuki could feel Yamato semi-hard dick under him.

“Wait, didn’t we just agree to slow take things so?” he asked.

He didn’t expect them to cut all intimate activities between them since they were already at that point, but he figured they wouldn’t jump right back into it now.

“We can start tomorrow,” Yamato said without hesitation. “I need you now, Mitsu.”

“But the live –”

“There are other things we can do,” Yamato said, cutting him off.

He couldn’t say “no” to that when Yamato was staring up at him with that needing expression. And to be honest, Mitsuki needed this just as bad.

“Then, tell me what you want,” he said as he leaned back down while grinding his hips against the other.

Yamato stifled a moan before flipping their positions. Mitsuki couldn’t hold back the surprised yelp he let out. Someone might have heard but neither seemed to care. Their attention was focused solely on the other.

He pushed Mitsuki’s shirt up to his armpits, not wanting to take the time to remove it, and kissed down his chest.

Mitsuki closed his eyes and relaxed as the kisses and touching continued further down.

Yeah, they could go slow tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yamato awoke to two surprises. The first being the fact he was up _before_ his alarm. An amazing feat of its own. And the second was that Mitsuki was still sleeping next to him his bed.

Before Mitsuki would always slip out before Yamato awoke so this was a welcomed sight.

Yamato settled into a comfortable position facing Mitsuki. There was no need to wake him just yet.

He felt a sense of ease he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was nothing to hide anymore from those he cared about and they all chose to stick by him after all his bullshit.

Except there were still somethings left unspoken from the night before. Partly that was due to the fact it was too embarrassing for Yamato to admit out loud and they got a bit carried away making up from that fight.

But maybe he could say it now as Mitsuki slept.

“I’m sorry for leaving the way I did, but it helped me see why I needed to come back. And I’m glad I did. This is where I belong here with everyone and especially you. I promise I’ll never leave again.”

The words “I love you, Mitsu,” were on the tip of his tongue but he held back, even now after everything. If they were going to attempt a proper relationship, he would hold off until they were ready for that.

His gaze shifted to the clock and he realized his alarm would go off soon. Not wanting it to wake Mitsuki, Yamato carefully leaned over him to grab his phone and dismissed it before it could go off.

“What are you doing?” Mitsuki mumbled below him.

Yamato glanced down to see Mitsuki squinting up at him. So much for not waking him up.

“Just turning off the alarm. Sorry to wake you.”

Mitsuki yawned. “’s okay. I need to get up anyway. We have the live tonight.”

Yamato set his phone back down and began to lean back when Mitsuki stopped him by grabbing his shirt. He braced his arm above the other’s head as he fell forward by the sudden tug.

“Mitsu?”

Mitsuki silenced him with a kiss. It was closed lip and shorter than Yamato would have liked. But it was nice all the same.

“Had to get a good morning kiss first,” Mitsuki said as they parted.

Yamato searched his face for any signs that Mitsuki may have overheard his words.

“What is it, old man?” Mitsuki teased.

He shook his head. If he had heard, Yamato was sure Mitsuki would have said commented on it.

“It’s nothing,” he said as he leaned away. “You probably should get back to your room before someone sees.”

“You’re right.” Mitsuki sat up and stretched his arms above his head. “Just don’t go back to sleep once I leave.”

Yamato chuckled. “No promises.” That earned him a stern look from Mitsuki. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Mitsuki gave him a peck on the lips before finally sliding off the bed.

Yamato watched him walk to the door and slowly peek out to make sure no one was around to see him leave. Once he was alone again, Yamato let out a sigh. He should have expected something like this the moment they started fooling around, except he wasn’t bothered by it.

They’d taken a bit of a roundabout way getting to this relationship, but it didn’t matter now. Yamato wasn’t sure where this would lead to, but he was hopeful for once in his life. Another one of Mitsuki’s influences on him and he was glad for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me know by leaving a comment or kudos!
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, find me on twitter @tripcreates. You can also share this on twitter by using this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1101890749120081920).


End file.
